Different Situations
by NephilimEQ
Summary: REPOSTING! A little twist on the beginning of Season 4...please READ & REVIEW! Love my reviewers!


**A.N. - This is a reposting from an old account of mine, and I realized recently that I'd never put it back up, so here you go! Please enjoy it! (again) :)**

* * *

"**Different Situations"**

Willow was worried.

She had gone for a walk late last night, past the witching hour, and had met a really nice guy on the campus, but he was missing this morning.

The only reason why she knew anything was because she had gone over to his dorm earlier this morning and had found him missing, along with all of his belongings. The R.A. had told her that students went missing all of the time, leaving notes behind that it was just too much.

She suspected that something strange was going on, because none of it felt right.

What was also odd was that Buffy had been gone last night, and hadn't really told her where she was going. She had given Willow some vague excuse of having "something else" that she needed to do.

The red-head paced in the room, trying not to look at the clock, but her eyes kept on straying up to it.

It was already eight-thirty in the morning and Buffy still wasn't back. Suddenly, Willow realized who she could go to. Giles! She could go to his place; he would know what to do...and he would be able to help her find Buffy if it turned out that Buffy was missing.

At that happy, yet dismal thought, she grabbed her bag and started the walk over to his house. One of the benefits of Sunnydale being a relatively small town was that nearly everything was in walking distance.

As she walked, her mind was going in several different directions at once, but they kept on coming back to Buffy.

She had been acting different for the past couple weeks. She'd been...happier.

She found that odd considering how hard Buffy had taken it when Angel had left, which hadn't been that long ago. Wait...there was an idea. Maybe she'd found a new honey. After thinking it over, she shrugged the idea off, knowing that Buffy would have told her about it if that were the case.

Willow soon found herself at the Watcher's front door and she stood there a moment, debating whether to knock or not.

She finally just reached for the handle and found it unlocked, unsurprisingly.

She opened the door, knowing that Giles would most definitely be awake by this hour...too many years of training in him.

"Giles?"

There was no answer, so Willow moved further into the front room, but was halted by the sound of shuffling coming from the direction of the kitchen. "Giles?"

Suddenly she heard a voice speaking, one that was very obviously female, and as the person spoke, it took Willow a moment to figure out where she had heard the voice before.

"Giles, is this blue cheese or cheese that's gone blue? Because, either way, you need to throw it out..."

The owner of the voice at that point walked out from behind the divider that was between the front room and the kitchen area, and at that point, Willow suddenly lost all ability to speak. The person that stood before her was most _definitely_ someone that she knew.

There stood Buffy Summers in the middle of Rupert Giles' apartment wearing, what seemed to be, absolutely nothing save for one of his shirts.

At that point, she saw Willow and she struggled to find an answer, while at the same time, Giles himself walked out into the room wearing nothing but a plush velour robe, his long legs showing underneath. This was new for Willow, as she had never seen him in such a state.

"Buffy, luv, what were you saying...?"

His voice drifted off as it registered in his mind that a certain other person was also standing in the middle of his apartment.

"Willow...I can explain..."

At this point, it was Buffy speaking, but she stopped as she saw a smile stretch across the face of her red-haired friend. Both Buffy and Giles stared at their friend in confusion, and they looked at each other, both of them wondering what was going on in their friend's mind.

Willow finally spoke up, breaking the tension that permeated the room. "This is good, very good...I guess Anya wins the betting pool then..."

At the words "betting pool", both sets of eyebrows raised. Giles started to open his mouth to say something, as well as Buffy's, but they were interrupted once more by Willow.

"...Well, then, I'll just leave you to it...Bye!"

With those words, she left the apartment, closing the door behind her, leaving Buffy and Giles in her wake, both of them gaping in confusion at what had just occurred.

Giles was the first to come back to reality, as he noticed what his Slayer was wearing. "So," he said, breaking the silence. "You wouldn't happen to be wearing anything else underneath that, would you?" Buffy looked up at him, the cheese in her hands forgotten.

He gave her a suggestive grin, and the meaning was not lost on his Slayer. Buffy suddenly grinned as well, and placed the long-forgotten cheese on the counter.

She moved back over to him, sliding her hands down the sides of his robe, reaching for the belt. A coy grin slid across her lips as she began to play with the belt, not quite undoing it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

With a growl, he lifted her up, letting her legs slide around his waist, and then started up the stairs towards his loft bedroom.

"Let round six commence, my dear..."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
